


L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps

by Garance



Series: Fantasticshot [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is Dead, F/M, Men Crying, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'une éternité quand on meurt ?





	L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps

L'éternité ne dure qu'un temps

  
Remus ouvrit les yeux, une douce chaleur le sortant de son sommeil. Il se releva et vit Tonks à côté de lui, un splendide sourire sur le visage. Il avait des souvenirs de bataille mais ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, quand un flash vert le supprit. Il était mort. Il porta une main à son visage et soupira. La paix ne viendrait jamais ? Malgré lui, à force de fixer Nymphodora et de se dire qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais à se cacher, une larme silencieuse et douloureuse roula sur sa joue droite. Il ne verrait plus jamais son fils, ne le porterait plus jamais dans ses bras, son fils vivrait sans sa mère et son père. Il serra fermement les poings sur ses genoux, sa mâchoire tout autant serrée. Il avait honte de lui, d'avoir été faible et de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa femme et assurer à son fils une vie paisible. D'autres larmes vinrent s'échouer sur son pantalon après avoir coulées le long de son visage.

  
Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, il tourna la tête et vit Sirius, un sourire mi-heureux mi-triste plaqué sur la figure. Il chercha à stopper le flot de ses larmes, ne pas se ridiculiser davantage, mais rien ne se passait. Sirius plaça une main sur l'une des siennes et commença à le bercer doucement, voulant le calmer et l'aider à accepter sa nouvelle vie. Une autre main se posa sur sa tête, c'était James, encore un autre élève de Poudlard souriant. Remus essuya délicatement les larmes chaudes qui lui brûlaient la peau et sentit un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Sirius et James le relâchèrent et Tonks sauta dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou, l'embrassant et goûtant le sel présent sur son visage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leur langue se liant, un frisson les parcourus, même dans la mort le désir charnel était toujours aussi puissant.

  
Ils se séparèrent après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, essoufflés et les joues rouges, leurs respirations étaient hachées. Remus devait avouer qu'une vie sans Voldemort, sans bataille ou de guerre, de transformation en loup-garou, ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, mais l'absence de son fils creusait dans son cœur, une part de lui était désespérée alors que l'autre était heureuse d'être enfin libre de tout danger. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois sa femme et décida de tourner la page, de lâcher prise, et de s'abandonner à sa nouvelle vie, à une nouvelle réalité où une nouvelle histoire devait encore être écrite.

  
Fin


End file.
